1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors having a fire rating and in particular, narrow and/or tall doors having an improved fire rating.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire doors are made to resist a rise in temperature over a desired degree on the side of the door opposite the fire or other combustion source. Fire doors also must maintain a certain degree of rigidity, and resist gaps or other openings from developing which will cause passage of flames directly around or through the door. While fire doors of conventional widths of about 32 in. (0.81 m) or more and heights no greater than about 84 in. (2.13 m) are able to meet various fire standards, it has been difficult to meet such fire standards in narrower and taller doors.